


Sword of Damocles

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [37]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffy The Vampire Slayer Fusion, Friendship, Gen, Prompt Fill, Rocky Horror Picture Show References, Vampire Slayer(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 1970s Movies prompt:Prodigal Son, any, one of them is a Rocky Horror Picture Show fanIn which Dani intends to initiate Malcolm into the wacky world of RHPS, but things don't go as planned.
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Sword of Damocles

Dani waited in the shadows cast by the big tree in Malcolm’s front yard, backpack on her shoulders. It was late and they had a mission, and she wished he’d hurry the hell up already.

“I’m coming down!” Malcolm whispered at the same time the tree branches started shaking. He was climbing down from his bedroom window.

Usually the sneaking around had to do with Dani’s Slayer duties, but tonight they were sneaking for a different reason. If Gil found out he’d have her training 24/7, which would put a crimp in her already negligible social life, but it would be worth it.

Malcolm dropped off the lowest branch, landing lightly on his feet. As usual, he was dressed more for a debate club competition than monster hunting. Dani was pretty sure he didn’t own a single t-shirt, although he’d finally started wearing sneakers instead of loafers.

“What’s in the backpack?” he asked, keeping his voice down.

“Everything we’ll need.” Dani ticked them off on her fingers. “Rice, newspaper, water guns, flashlights, rubber gloves, toilet paper, toast, a bell, and some cards.”

Malcolm raised an eyebrow. “Not to be critical, but those don’t seem very useful for killing vampires.”

“We’re not doing that tonight. Let’s go.”

Dani hopped over the picket fence that surrounded Malcolm’s yard and headed down the sidewalk toward city center, Malcolm close on her heels.

“What are we doing, then?”

“You said you’d never seen Rocky Horror. They’re showing it tonight at the Royale.”

Malcolm hummed. “And all the stuff in your backpack is for the show?”

“You’ll understand once it starts.”

They walked the rest of the way without talking, which was one of the reasons Dani didn’t mind so much about Malcolm always tagging along. He usually knew when to keep his mouth shut, which was why Dani hadn’t invited Edrisa, who never stopped talking.

“Whoa,” Malcolm said when they got to the Royale theater. 

The lobby was full of people, many of them dressed as characters from the movie. The actors who’d be performing the show while the movie was playing might have been among them. It was a sea of feather boas and fishnet stockings.

“Do you ever dress up?” Malcolm asked, giving Dani an appraising look like he was trying to guess which outfit she’d choose.

“I’m not into cos play,” she replied.

There were a couple really good Magentas, and one stellar Frank-N-Furter, and…and…

“Gil?” Dani gaped at her Watcher. What was he doing there? And who was he with?

“Mother?” Malcolm asked, sounding equally gobsmacked.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you here,” Gil said, giving Dani a significant look. He couldn’t mention the patrolling in mixed company.

“You either.”

“Malcolm? It’s very late for you to be out. Is this your girlfriend?” Mrs. Whitly managed to sound both disapproving and very interested.

Dani blushed. “No!”

“No!” Malcolm said at the same time.

“Gil…I mean, Mr. Arroyo, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dani pulled him aside. “What are you doing here? Are you on to a demon or something?”

Gil looked amused. “I’m here because I enjoy Rocky Horror, and Mrs. Whitly has never experienced it.”

“But…you’re old!” Dani blurted out. “I mean, you like old stuff. Books and records and tea. Not singing transvestites.”

Gil huffed out a laugh. “Rocky Horror is almost as old as me, you know.”

The lights flickered, indicating the show was about to start, and people began moving out of the lobby and into the theater. Dani glanced over at Malcolm. Whatever his mother was saying to him, he looked pretty uncomfortable.

“Enjoy the show,” Gil said. “And if you ever listen to the participation album, think about this. When I was twenty-one, I was in the audience. I’m on that album, doing callbacks and throwing toast. Long before you were ever born.”

He grinned at her and walked over to collect Mrs. Whitly. Dani watched them disappear into the theater together.

“He’s ruined it,” Dani said when Malcolm joined her. “He’s ruined it forever.”

“Diner?” Malcolm suggested.

“Yeah. And then we’ll go find something to slay. I’m suddenly in the mood.”

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** I’ve only been to a live RHPS show once, in college. My roommate was a huge fan and introduced me to it, and I’ve never been the same. Poor Malcolm has yet to get his cherry popped. ::grins::


End file.
